Oh The Things You Learn From Narnia FanFiction
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan get some knowledge of what the public today thinks of them. Some unexpected results come up... causing them to rethink the meaning of themselves in a more positive way. CONTAINS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE SERIES!
1. How It Started

**Hello again, my friends! I love this idea, a lot, so I decided to finish it. I'm actually pretty proud of it. **

**IMPORATNT DISCLAIMER!-C. S. Lewis owns these characters, not me. Also the story ideas I may use are not mine, if they are I'll tell you.**

**Oh The Things You Learn About Narnia in Fanfiction!**

One interesting day, Edmund Pevensie managed to get his hands on a laptop.

I know what you're thinking; they didn't have laptops back then. But in case you forgot, they're living happily in Aslan's country. So who's to say they didn't have laptops?

Anyway, Edmund isn't exactly one of those people to leave things alone when he finds something. So, when Edmund got this laptop, he did the most natural thing, he went to his siblings.

"Peter! Look at this!" Ed called to his older brother. Peter Pevensie looked up to see his brother holding a black square machine.  
"Edmund what is that?" Peter asked his brother calmly.  
"A laptop, you know, that thing Su always said would have been useful in our time…" He gave his brother a look. Peter saw what his brother meant, and quickly left the room.  
A couple of moments later Susan, Lucy and Peter joined Edmund and the laptop.  
(Who said Susan couldn't be there?)

"Ed? Where ever did you find that?" Lucy squealed as she ran forward to look at it.

"Doesn't matter, but what does is what we can do now that we have it."Edmund announced as he set it down on the table and opened it.  
Susan was grinning with mischief.

"Why not look at this website called Fanfiction?" The other three children looked at Susan with a look of confusion.

"What's Fanfiction?" Peter asked, filling the silence with the question they wanted answered.

"You'll see, I promise." Susan said, when she focused on the glowing screen that had come up.

"How are you doing that Susan?" Edmund asked looking at the screen and looking around for some source of magic.

"Honestly, Ed, don't you know how laptops work?" Lucy asked her brother with a teasing tone. Edmund pointedly stuck his tongue out at her and focused back on Peter and Susan were doing.

Susan was tapping away on the small little buttons on the bottom half of the laptop. With each tap, the glowing screen changed, and soon there was some page that glowed with the words on the top.  
"Now would you be as kind as to tell us what Fanfiction is?" Peter begged.

"It's were fans of certain books and other stuff can write their own versions of the story. For example…" Susan turned to the screen and started to click away on the page and clicked a link called 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. "Remember when C.S. Lewis took up our request that he write our story for us? It became very popular."

(By the way, C.S. Lewis did _kind of_ mention that he heard the stories in certain books, so I thought it would fit.)

"So people wrote stories about what they thought about us?" Lucy guessed.  
Susan nodded in agreement.

"Now, who should we look up first?" Susan asked with a very teasing tone.

**I already have Edmund planned, and maybe Lucy. But I'm still working on Peter and Susan. I'll have a chapter for each. So in the mean time ~ review?**


	2. Edmund

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMIER****! The ideas of the stories ARE NOT mine. But, if you are interested in reading them, there are hundreds of them out there. I've read some of them, but I can't tell you which, because I don't have permission.  
Plus- The character's are not mine either!**

**~EDMUND**

All four children looked at each other with a pause. Then, one small voice said "I'll do it,"

That voice was none other than Edmund.  
Susan grinned and turned and started to tap away again. Susan burst out laughing.

"Listen to these Ed!  
**1.** Edmund gets glasses, but how will he cope with them?  
**2.** Edmund has a nightmare about the White Witch~ Peter's the only one there  
**3.** A girl has returned to Narnia, and meets Narnia's biggest sour-puss, King Edmund. But what happens if they slowly turn from enemies to something more?

**4.** Edmund's caught reading about his brother Peter, and gets caught during so by said brother?" Susan didn't even get to finish she was laughing so hard.  
Edmund's mouth dropped and he pushed Susan out of the way and began to read them himself.

"None of these would EVER happen!" He shouted. Peter was grinning madly.

"I say we read the last one," He said looking amused at his brother.  
And they did…

When the story was finished Lucy patted Edmund on the back.

"Well, it's nice to know you admire Peter, Ed," She was smirking.

"I bet that did happen, I just never caught him at it." Peter said, adding insult.

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to read about what they have to say for you!" Edmund shouted in his face.

Lucy turned back to the list of stories and spoke up,  
"I want to hear the third one." Edmund snatched the list and read it. His face turning more and more red. It almost looked like it was burning.

"Absolutely not, I refuse." He shook his head, causing his dark brown hair to flop in his face.

"Oh c'mon Ed, it can't be as bad as the one we just finished." Peter said trying to take the list back. Ed threw it behind his back and backed up to the wall.

A few minutes of wrestling, Peter finally managed to get it from his younger brother's hands. While holding Edmund back, he read it, a small smile playing at his face.

Again, they read it. Again, Edmund's face was buried in his hands. Again, he was thrown into laughter when it was finished.

"Edmund, I didn't know you had kids!" Lucy squealed.

"Shut up," Edmund told her.

"Aww, my favorite part was the wedding!" Susan smiled, giving Ed a small sympathetic look.

Suddenly, Edmund turned around with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Guess what? It's time for _me_ to decide on who's next…"

**Muh-ha-ha-ha! I feel evil! **** But don't worry, I love Ed, he's my fav. Anyways, It's time for the next person…  
In the mean time, tell me what you think! **


	3. Lucy

**Disclaimer: Here we go again! Again these stories are numerous…just search them and you'll find them!**

**~LUCY**

"And who do you choose Edmund?" Susan asked looked at her younger brother with a raised eyebrow. Edmund put a hand under his chin in thought, and then a wide grin appeared on his bright happy face.

"Lucy, why don't you give it a go?" Lucy pouted and shook her head frantically, but Susan was already tapping away. Peter looked over her shoulder to see what the results were going to be. He started to smirk as he read some of them aloud to the younger siblings.

"Lucy goes through puberty, really? I don't need to know that, even if she is my sister!" Edmund was laughing at the look on Lucy's face.

"See? It's embarrassing," Edmund claimed, feeling very accomplished.

"Lucy is bored, and wanders the castle. That's a little strange…Oh! Lucy's first words!" Susan was already reading by the time Lucy had started to complain.

Lucy blushed as it turned out her first words were "Edmund stole the cookies". Despite the fact that Ed was portrayed as a stealer, he was still laughing with the others.

"What else does it have?" Peter begged as he looked at the screen again.

They read a couple more stories about Lucy, such as her getting drunk and throwing knives and her trying to learn how to knit.

Lucy immediately understood how Edmund felt when his stories were read. Especially because she had to insist she never did anything that the stories claimed she did.

"When do I get to choose the next person?" Lucy asked looking at Peter and Susan with raised eyebrows.  
Both siblings exchanged looks and suddenly wished they hadn't run out of stories so quickly.

"Susan," Peter quickly sacrificed his own sister to save himself. But when he saw Lucy's face he realized he had made a huge mistake.

"Oh good, Peter, you just offered yourself." Lucy smiled her cheeky smile, and Edmund perked up again.

"I bet there's a lot of romance stories!" He announced.

The golden haired, oldest Pevensie was no longer smiling.

"Sue, you wouldn't…" Too late, Susan was already typing into the magical machine of horror.

"Oh goodie," Peter muttered, seeing the determined look on his younger brother's face.

**ANNND DONE! Peter is next everyone, so if you have a really good fanfic I can use and give a title too-Don't feel afraid! I'll read it and make sure you're credited.**

**Either way-Review!**


	4. How the Fanfics Came to Be

**OMG? An update? WOW!**

**TA DA the TRICKERY! This is not about Peter, but basically a background info chap.  
But that doesn't mean it's not funny!**

**~How the Fanfics came to be (Or at least how the story will go in this fanfic)**

* * *

When a kind young man named Clive Staples Lewis went to bed for the night, little did he know he was about to be "chosen".  
Little did he also know that he was about to be put up to a very difficult task.

It all started when he was tapped on the shoulder by a young little girl named Lucy.  
Mr. Lewis jumped so high he could have touched the ceiling of his small little room. But the young girl seemed so calm as she stared into his face with a curious look.

"Hello sir, I'm looking for a really good writer… do you happen to know one?"

Lewis at this time was sure he was quite a considerable writer and figured whatever this girl could need would be pretty easy.

"Dear girl, you are looking at one,"  
Little Lucy Pevensie's face brightened with happiness when she heard this, and requested if her siblings may enter the house.

It was a cold dark night, and the other children were sitting on C. S. Lewis' porch causing him to be slightly surprised.

"What on Earth are all four of you children doing here?" Lewis asked quite amused and surprised at the fact they all seemed pretty miserable.

"Come in, come in. Let me take care of you, and you may tell me what it is you need a writer for," Clive said, making the three children on his doorstep grin from ear to ear with happiness.

Thus, even though Lewis did not know it, came the most difficult requests he had ever gotten.

"My name is Peter, this is my older sister Susan, my younger brother Eddie and my…" Peter was saying, but was interrupted by a very annoyed younger boy.

"It's _Edmund,_ not Eddie. Stop telling everyone that's my name!"  
C. S. Lewis had to try very hard not to laugh at the sibling's in front of him.

"…and my little sister Lucy,"

"We wish to ask you a really huge favor," Lucy butted in.

"What is that Miss. Lucy?" Lewis asked trying to be kind to the strange foreign children at the best.

"We would like you to write about our adventures in Narnia sir, and we dearly hope you will believe us as we tell you this," Susan asked, trying to keep to the point, but not overwhelm the poor man. It was pretty late at night, and she was sure they must be bothering him.

Lewis stared at the four children, suddenly no longer seeing them as children but as Kings and Queens with a very interesting story.

And so the writing of the Chronicles of Narnia began.

* * *

**I know, I know, it was short. But I'll post Peter's chapter in an hour or so! So I'll see you then (P.S. if you're reading this, I **_**swear**_** that Peter's fanfics will not be closely related to any. They were never really meant to be in the first place.)**


	5. Peter

**Ok, I've been given some concern of being WAY to close when mentioning stories! I swear I'll fix that starting now! I'll be way more general now, so please don't tell me like 50 times that I'm too close in the FIRST couple of chapters! (I actually haven't read many Peter fanfics, so if I do manage that, it would be slightly sad…)  
Anywayssssssssssssssssss…**

* * *

**~Peter**

"C'mon Sue! Please don't do this to me, I'll do anything…if it's something decent," Peter begged, thinking that he could persuade her to give up.

"Don't let him do it Sue, it's not even close to being fair," Edmund jumped on his brother, tackling him before he could swipe the machine from her grasp. After a few minutes of wrestling on the floor, Edmund got an upper hand from Peter being so distracted, and pinned him.

"Be fair Pete, you know it's my job to make sure that everything is just,"

Which it was, very clearly to anyone who asked. But in making this point Peter just scowled at the dark haired face grinning down at him.  
"_Eddie,"_ Peter scowled using one of the nicknames they had read before.

"_Pete_," Edmund retorted, but it lost its affect, at least in till he added, "That makes you sound like some old guy up in the mountains you know? _Hello, I'm old Pete; I'm a creepy man," _

"Do you want to hear these or not?" Susan called over her shoulder, as she looked at the screen. Edmund finally released his brother and tore over to his place next to Susan and asked,

"How many are there Su? Fifty?"

"Actually, there's 1, 376," She replied, causing Peter to go pale. Lucy and Edmund however, were finding themselves to do the very opposite of him. They turned red from silent laughter, as Susan began to scan for some good ones.

"Here we go, ready to hear the list of subjects?" Lucy cried as she swiped it from her older sister's grasp.  
"1. Peter…" She burst out laughing before she could even finish number one. After a moment, she lifted it up again and attempted to read through her giggles.  
"1. Peter teaching Edmund things and failing,  
2. Peter worrying about younger siblings  
3. Romance  
4. Other,"  
"One, one, one, one!" Edmund chanted, and Peter shook his head like a bobble head. When Edmund saw this he shrugged and changed his number choice.  
"Alright, three, three, three, three!"

"By Aslan's mane, how do I live with you Ed?"

But they went with option three, and they read more than one.  
Peter sat quietly turning as read as a tomato, Lucy wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders.  
"Alright, let Edmund have his option one Su." Lucy smiled.

Susan nearly got thrown to the floor getting out of her darker haired brothers way.

This caused Peter not to notice Susan escaping the room, knowing what was to follow the ending of the story.  
The fanfic was finished proudly by Edmund, when Peter looked up.

"See Pete? It was remembered in history that you could NEVER teach me anything!"  
But Peter was not paying attention…

"Hey wait a minute…where did Susan go?"

The three other Pevensie's stormed after the missing sister, making a silent oath that she _would_ have her turn.

* * *

**Ta-da! Don't worry, Susan will most defiantly get her turn! **


	6. Is It The End?

**It's the last chapter! I'm sorry I was such a terrible updater…well…here it is!**

One interesting day, Edmund Pevensie managed to get his hands on a laptop.

I know what you're thinking; they didn't have laptops back then. But in case you forgot, they're living happily in Aslan's country. So who's to say they didn't have laptops?

Anyway, Edmund isn't exactly one of those people to leave things alone when he finds something. So, when Edmund got this laptop, he did the most natural thing, he went to his siblings.

Sound Familiar? It should, because the previous event happened about three weeks ago, before the disappearance of Edmund's sister, Susan.

Wait, Susan in Aslan's Country? I'm sure I already explained that. What you should be asking is…"Susan is missing?"

You see the event above caused her to poorly lead her siblings into a website called Fanfiction. She said she'd read a few stories to her siblings about them, and then it would be over.

The catch is, she escaped before they could read about her. Thus, leading her siblings into a terrible outrage, and the destruction of the laptop. (Simply because neither of them knew how to use a laptop)

So you see why Edmund instantly went to his two siblings to show the new laptop to them.

"Edmund, where did you get that?" Peter cried the moment he saw the machine resting in his brother's lap, as if it were a pet.

"This dear brother, is revenge,"

"Revenge?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening at the eye, yet a curious smile stayed on her face. Edmund nodded his head, looking her straight in the eye. Lucy then realized what her older brother was asking of her. A wicked grin replaced her previous look, as she snatched the laptop up.

"Shouldn't be hard, I mean Susan knew…" She muttered as her eyes examined the black box on the table.

0o0

When Lucy finally had Fanfiction open, they all knew several things.

One, do not hit the power button more than once, even if it's slow to start.

Two, the red box in the corner is NOT a treasure marker, and should not be touched.

Three, just clicking the middle of the screen doesn't do anything.

Four, if you leave the laptop long enough, bubbles fill the screen. THEY ARE NOT REAL! (Edmund…)

Five, simply telling the laptop to open fanifiction only make you look stupid…Peter…

After a while, Lucy figured out the basics and called her two brothers over. Eagerly, the two brothers rushed to her side and leaned over to see what she had pulled up…

A moment of silence passed…then the whole Pevensie family cracked up. Tears rolling down their eyes they could manage one name…

Caspian.

What did the Pevensie's read? Why did Susan not want them to read it?

Fanfiction will just have to write it up I guess…

(Bunch of unimaginative folk…)

THE END?

**What did you think? **


End file.
